


Wrong Person

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes gets emotionally abused, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Sexual Assault, Steve Rogers Has Issues, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to be a replacement for Steve's special someone and things don't go quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Person

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic: not beta'd, sorry! Hope you guys like it!

"It's okay, Steve, it's okay." Bucky took a deep breath and whispered into the air between both of them. Pressing his forehead onto Steve's, he tied the blindfold over Steve's eyes, being careful not to make it too tight.

Tilting Steve's head back, he brushed his lips against his cheek, his ear, and finally landed them on Steve's lips. Staying in that position, not moving, he wondered if what he was doing would help ease the pain in both of their hearts.

Steve couldn't see a thing. The only sound he could hear was the excited breaths coming from in front of him and when those lips touched his face he shivered in anticipation. When the kiss stopped suddenly, his heart dropped and a small swell of disappointment rose within his chest.

But not for long. A hot, wet, fast and passionate kiss was planted on his lips. The taste of salt and sweetness simultaneously playing on his tongue, the person in front of him doing deliciously naughty things with his mouth, tracing the hollow of his cheeks and that made him press harder into the person straddling him, grabbing blindly at the warm skin, tracing the person's spine and curve of the shoulder blades, asking for more.

Bucky pulled his mouth away, ignoring the protests Steve made by pressing hard into his hips, and he began to lay a trail of kisses down Steve's jawline. Cupping Steve's face in his hand, he stared at this extremely handsome man in front of him, his friend, his comrade, perhaps even his soul mate and he was hit by such a wave of lust that he couldn't control himself any longer and he began stripping Steve's clothes off.

After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to get Steve's undershirt off and he found himself staring at the most chiselled and stunning body he had ever seen. He traced the ridges between the muscles slowly, as if he was touching a delicate piece of art. Tentatively running his fingers up and down Steve’s body, he wondered if the other man enjoyed the sensations that were running through him as much as he did.

The moment he touched the area above Steve's heart, Steve's hands shot up and took Bucky’s hand into his, enclosing them within his grasp. The warmth and safety that those hands provided was more than Bucky could ever dream of, and he gave a sigh of contentment.

".... Tony... I ... I love you", Steve mumbled as he pulled Bucky in closer.

Even though Bucky knew that it was coming, hearing those words fall from Steve's mouth was like a being stabbed right in the heart. He let go of Steve abruptly and moved himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Surprised at the sudden lack of moment, Steve gingerly loosened the blindfold and let it fall around his neck. Blinking a few times in order to adjust his eyes to the different brightness, it took him a few moments to register the figure next to him.

"Oh."

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO... I'm not sure if there should be a continuation or not, so if you guys would like the story to continue then... Btw I was inspired by Shungiku Nakamura's "Junjou Romantica" series for this story.


End file.
